doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Thomas y sus amigos
Inglés británico |estudio_doblaje1 = Palmera Record (Temporada 1-12) |estudio_doblaje2 = Art Sound México (Temporada 13-19) |estudio_doblaje3 = IDF (Temporada 20-) |direccion_doblaje1 = María Mendiry (Temporada 1-12) |direccion_doblaje2 = Rebeca Gómez (Temporada 13) |direccion_doblaje3 = Jorge Roig (Temporada 14-15) |direccion_doblaje4 = Sylvia Garcel (Temporada 16) |direccion_doblaje5 = Diana Pérez (directora actual) |direccion_voz = Diana Pérez |traductor_adaptador = Jesús Vallejo (Temporada 13-presente) Román Segura (Temporada 19-presente) |productora_doblaje = Grupo Macías |version_español = 65px (Temporada 1-5) 65px (Temporada 6-20) 65px (Temporada 21) |pais1 = Argentina |pais2 = México |origen = Reino Unido |año = 1984-2017 (Reino Unido) 1994-1998 (L.A.; Como segmento de Shining Time Station) 2002-2017 (L.A.; Como serie en si) |temporadas = 21 |episodios = 512 457 (L.A.) |sucesor = Thomas y sus amigos: Un gran mundo de aventuras}} Thomas y sus amigos es una popular serie de animación infantil británica basada en los libros de "The Railway Series" escritos por el Reverendo Wilbert Awdry''' (Solamente desde la 1ª hasta la 4ª temporada y los últimos episodios de la vigésima temporada) exhibida por primera vez el 9 octubre de 1984 por la cadena ITV. La serie tiene dos doblajes principales; uno en Argentina de las temporadas 1-12 y el otro en México desde la temporada 13. Además ha tenido otros doblajes menores como el de Thomas y el ferrocarril mágico hecho en México. Reparto '''Doblaje de Argentina 'Doblaje de México ' 'Voces adicionales' *Benjamín Rivera *Benjamín Shizuru *Dulce Guerrero *Edson Matus *Emmanuel Bernal *Ernesto Lezama *Gabo Juárez *Gerardo García *Jorge Roig Jr. *Manuel David *Marco Guerrero *Marcos Patiño *Melissa Gutiérrez *Misael Martínez *Nicolás Frías *Irving Corona *Irwin Daayán *Óscar Bonfiglio *Óscar Flores *Óscar Gómez *Christian Strempler *Diego Ángeles *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Diego Becerril Música En la versión latinoamericana los segmentos de los letreros entre episodios se cambiaron por transiciones animadas que llevaban a un video musical después de terminar un episodio. A pesar de que los videos musicales se produjeron originalmente desde la tercera temporada de la serie, en latinoamérica se usaron en todos los episodios que se llegaron a transmitir de las primeras dos temporadas. Algunas de las canciones anteriores a la decimotercera temporada que han vuelto a aparecer a partir de esta, fueron redobladas modificando la letra. Esto ha generado una pequeña inconformidad entre los fans mayores. Opening * "Roll Call" '("Cuantos son / Dos, Cuatro, Seis y Ocho son") (temporada 8 - 21) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry (versión argentina), ¿? (versión mexicana), ¿? (versión remezclada) Segmentos musicales * '"Thomas' Anthem" ("El himno de Thomas") (temporada 3) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "Let's Have a Race" ("Ven a correr") (temporada 4) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "Gone Fishing" ("De pesca") (temporada 4) : Cantantes originales: Niños y Junior Campbell : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "Toby" (temporada 4) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "Don't Judge a Book By its Cover" ("Con solo ver su portada") (temporada 4) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "The Island Song" ("La Isla de Sodor") (temporada 4) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "Really Useful Engine" ("Viene y va") (temporada 4) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "Night Train" ("El tren de la noche") (temporada 5) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "Accidents Will Happen" ("Un accidente puede ocurrir") (temporada 5) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "Every Cloud has a Silver Lining" ("Pronto el sol verás brillar") (temporada 5) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "It's Great to be an Engine" ("Me gusta ser locomotora") (temporada 5) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "The Snow Song" ("La canción de la nieve") (temporada 5) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "Donald's Duck" ("El pato de Donald") (temporada 5) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "Sir Topham Hatt" (temporada 5) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "Come for the Ride" ("Rock del andén") (temporada 5) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "Harold the Helicopter" ("Harold") (temporada 5) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? * "Percy's Seaside Trip" ("Vamos con Percy a la playa") (temporada 5) : Cantantes originales: Niños : Interpretado por: María Mendiry : Coros: ¿? Créditos de doblaje Créditos de doblaje de Thomas y sus amigos (doblaje argentino).jpg|Créditos del doblaje argentino de Thomas y sus amigos (Temps. 1 - 5). Thomas_y_sus_amigos_creditos_(doblaje_mexicano).jpg|Créditos del doblaje mexicano de Thomas y sus amigos (Temps. 17 - 18). Créditos de doblaje de Thomas y sus amigos (Temporada 19).png|Créditos del doblaje mexicano de Thomas y sus amigos (Temp. 19). Créditos de doblaje de Thomas y sus amigos (Temporada 21).png|Créditos del doblaje mexicano de Thomas y sus amigos (Temp. 21). Películas y especiales Muestras multimedia Thomas y sus amigos Intro Discovery Kids español Latino Todos los intros thomas y sus amigos 1984-2016 Thomas Y Sus Amigos cancion en español.mp4 Thomas y sus amigos -thomas heroe del dia. Thomas y sus amigos -un problema para sir topham hat. Thomas y sus amigos -furgones. Thomas y sus amigos - Thomas al rescate Thomas y sus amigos - La nueva pintura de James Thomas y sus amigos - Thomas y el arco iris Thomas y sus amigos - Thomas hace su mejor esfuerzo Thomas y sus amigos - La tarde libre de Toby Español Latino Thomas y sus amigos - Vagones confundidos| Datos de interés Datos técnicos *El doblaje en español latino y en portugués brasileño usan la misma base, todo lo técnico hablando adaptar los títulos fue hecho en Brasil, como las transiciones de las locomotoras y la nube que salta en los videos musicales, los textos estaban hechos individualmente en Argentina, usando las mismas fuentes que en el doblaje portugués brasileño. *Brasil proporcionó su propia versión de los videos musicales, esto se nota ya que la nube que salta es diferente a las versiones en inglés y que no sigue a la perfección la letra adaptada al español. *No existe una versión oficial en inglés de la introducción de nombres que se usaba en el doblaje, sin embargo cuando la serie se trajo a Netflix, el narrador en ese momento, Michael Brandon dobló al inglés esas introducciones. *La temporada con menos capítulos doblados es la séptima, con un total de 2 capítulos doblados. *Al principio de la serie, María Mendiry mencionaba los nombres de cada capítulo durante nueve temporadas. Desde la décima a la doceava temporada, Diego Brizzi además de narrar, se encargó de traducir el nombre de la serie y sus capítulos, debido al retiro de Mendiry en el doblaje en el año 2007. **Durante las primeras 8 temporadas, ya que no se hacía eso en el doblaje en inglés, causaba que hubiese un retraso en la narración, dependiendo de qué tan largo estuviera el título, más tiempo tardaba Diego Brizzi en entrar a escena. *A partir de la decimoséptima temporada, los créditos de doblaje e información técnica se nacionalizan ya que se nota porque en la introducción dice "Narrado por Óscar Gómez" y al final indica los actores y la empresa de doblaje. *Debido a problemas y desacuerdos con el estudio Art Sound México, mucha gente no volvió a interpretar a sus papeles posterior a la temporada 19. *En las transmisiones de la temporada 8 que se daban en Estados Unidos, dentro de ellas aparecían los episodios de la temporada 7, pero debido a que el doblaje usaba como base la versión de Reino Unido, estos no fueron doblados. Sobre la adaptación *En todas las temporadas narradas por Diego Brizzi, él añade exclamaciones y ruidos adicionales que no están en el diálogo original. *En Bertie al Rescate, el fogonero de Edward canta una parte de la canción "El día que me quieras" compuesta por Carlos Gardel en 1934. *En El Pato de Donald, Diego Brizzi imitó el sonido de un pato cuando dijo "Y no se dijo nada más, ni siquiera un quack". También cuando Donald dijo "quack, quack" y "Ya escuchaste quack, quack, quack". **En el mismo episodio el maquinista de Duck mencionó el dicho "A change is as good as a rest" que en el doblaje se adaptó a "Un cambio de actividad renueva las energías". *El Viejo y Lento Vagón que Percy y Thomas rescataron fue cambiado al sexo masculino. *Antes del cambio a formato CGI, en algunas ocasiones Mavis ha sonado con voz masculina pese que ella es mujer. Esto es presente en episodios como La tarde libre de Toby '''y '''No Seas Torpe, Billy. *El tono que Diego Brizzi le daba a Thomas se asemeja al que Antonio Gálvez le da a Scooby-Doo. *Duncan desde la novena hasta la undécima temporada conservaba un acento alemán. *Duck conserva un ceceo parecido al del Pato Donald única y exclusivamente en la décima-segunda temporada. *Stanley conserva un acento americano en la décima-segunda temporada. *Hector conserva un acento argentino en la décima-segunda temporada. *Mario Filio le da a Oliver un acento cubano. Esta sería la tercera vez que él le da un tono cubano a un personaje, la primera vez fué en Inspector Gadget y la segunda vez en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. *A partir de la decimocuarta temporada, el nombre Arry lo pronuncian como "Harry". *A partir de la decimoctava temporada, el nombre Henrietta la pronuncian como "Enrietta". *A partir de la vigésima temporada, los nombres de Arry y Henrietta los pronuncian como en la versión original. *A lo largo de los últimos capítulos de la decimonovena temporada y durante la vigésima temporada, se reemplazó el término Locomotora '''por '''Tren. *Durante la octava temporada a la doceava, la frase de Sir Topham Hatt era traducida como "Haz causado confusión y retraso", pero en la temporada 13 se cambia y dice "Haz causado confusión y demora"; a partir de la vigésima temporada vuelve el término de "Haz causado confusión y retraso". **Originalmente la frase fue dicha por Sir Topham Hatt en la sexta temporada, pero debido a que no fue doblada completamente no cuenta. **La frase en si fue dicha por primera vez en la quinta temporada por el narrador en el episodio El rescate de Cranky donde la frase fue traducida como "Confusión y demoras". * En el capítulo de la vigésima temporada Tal para Cual, en la versión del doblaje latino Teddy Boston llama a su acompañante por su apellido "Awdry", siendo una obvia referencia al autor de los libros de The Railway Series. En la versión original en inglés sus nombres y apellidos son completamente omitidos. Sobre el reparto *A partir de la decimocuarta temporada, Dafnis Fernández cambia ligeramente el tono de voz que le da a Gordon. ** De hecho en la decimoctava temporada, Javier Olguín también le cambia de tono a Thomas. *Humberto Vélez utiliza un tono ligeramente diferente para El Conde en El Express del Té de la Tarde. *Ferdinand se parece ligeramente a su actor de doblaje, Héctor Moreno, parcialmente por el rostro. *En Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa, Diesel 10 fue doblado por Gerardo Reyero, después en Día de los Diésel, Eduardo Garza lo dobló. Pero en la decimoséptima temporada fue doblado por Reyero nuevamente. *Los dos amigos, Juan Alfonso Carralero y Luis Alfonso Mendoza trabajan para la serie pero no han hecho ningún episodio juntos. *Aunque Blas García no pudo doblar a Optimus Prime en Transformers: La era de la extinción en 2014, ni a Igor en Christopher Robin: Un reencuentro inolvidable por problemas de salud, él no tuvo ningún problema para seguir doblando a Sir Topham Hatt durante la serie. *A partir del episodio Duncan y el Pasajero Gruñón, Carlos Hernández cambia el tono que le da al Sr. Percival. * Pedro D'Aguillón Jr., quien expresa Sr. Perkins, anteriormente expresó Sr. Conductor en La estación de la alegría, una serie que fue creada para introducir este programa a los norteamericanos. Errores del doblaje *En James Aprende una Lección, Diego Brizzi dice "habían reparado el '''cerco'", sabiendo que nunca hubo un cerco en el pastizal al que se refería. *En '''James en Problemas', Diego Brizzi dice "y golpearon sus topes para empujar a '''Henry' por la pendiente", cuando debió decir 'James. *En '''La llegada de Duck, el narrador menciona que Percy estaba recordando "la época en que confundía las señales e iba en marcha atrás en lugar de hacia adelante" como si hubiese pasado más de una vez, sin embargo debió de haber quedado como "la vez que confundió la señal y fue en marcha atrás en lugar de hacia adelante" ya que se refieren al capítulo anterior Percy y la señal. *En En Thomas Puedes Confiar, Edward dice "En mi estación dejaron '''un furgón' lleno de alquitrán"'' cuando de hecho se ven dos furgones. *En Toby en la Cuerda Floja, Diego Brizzi se refiere a la palabra cadenas como cuerdas. *En Rueda que te Rueda, Diego Brizzi se refiere a Skarloey como "S''h''arloey". *En Un Pote de Pintura para la Reina, Diego Brizzi en una escena dice "Y luego llegó el '''tren'", cuando debió haber dicho ''"Y luego llegó la '''lluvia'". Esto se debe a la confusión entre sus derivados en inglés 'Train y ''Rain''. *En '''Gordon y el Duende, Diego Brizzi dice "Gordon se fue resoplando con el '''vagón especial'"'' cuando de hecho habían dos vagones. *En En Reversa y No a la Inversa, Oliver hace un chiste "A '''pond's' the only place for a toad, I suppose..."'' que se traduce como "No te sientes como sapo de otro '''pozo'"'' cuando se debió haber traducido como "Un '''estanque' es el único lugar donde un sapo debe estar, supongo". **Además, el chiste pierde sentido cuando se dobló debido a que el personaje Toad es traducido como "Sapo", pero eso fue omitido para Latinoamérica y se conserva su nombre original. *En '''Rusty y la Roca',' 'Diego Brizzi erróneamente dice "pero '''Rusty' se metió en una vía muerta", perdiendo el sentido de la escena, ya que el personaje en cuestión era ''Skarloey. *En Thomas y la Tuba, Diego Brizzi erróneamente confunde los talleres como el "Cobertizo de Tidmouth" al principio del episodio. **En el mismo episodio, Diego Brizzi y algunos personajes confunden el instrumento designado "eufonio" como "tuba" y al "eufonista" como "tubista". *En El Nuevo Silbato de Percy, Diego Brizzi erróneamente confunde la cantera como el "Deposito Smelter" al principio del episodio. **En el mismo episodio, Diego Brizzi dice "Trevor se sorprendió tanto que sus '''vagones' chocaron contra una pila de leños"'' cuando en realidad el bunker de carbón de Trevor fue el que los choco. *En Percy y la Feria, cuando James le explica a Percy que se han quedado sin carbón, Diego Brizzi dice "Resopló '''Henry'", siendo la segunda vez en la serie en que los confunden. *En '''Thomas y la Nave Espacial', Diego Brizzi erróneamente confunde los talleres como el "Cobertizo de Tidmouth". *En Un Desastre Total, Emily dice erróneamente "Ahora la '''caldera' está ordenada de nuevo.", cuando ella debió decir ''"Ahora la '''cantera' está ordenada de nuevo.". *En '''Victor Dice Si', Edward dice "¡Y con mi caldera rota!", pero en vez de que Herman López dijera eso Javier Olguín lo hizo. *En Los Adornos de Navidad Perdidos, Edward dice "Ay no. ¿Dónde están todas las luces?" pero en vez de que Herman López dijera eso, Javier Olguín lo hizo. *En Winston Fuera de Control, Óscar Gómez se refiere a Sir Topham Hatt como "'''Fat Controller'", sin traducirlo. *En '''Calma Caitlin', Óscar Gómez dice "Caitlin se apresuró sobre las vías, cruzando el '''puente' de Henry", cuando debió decir ''"pasando por el '''túnel' de Henry"'' ya que no existe un puente de Henry, sino un túnel de él. Además en la escena claramente se muestra que ella estaba pasando por un túnel. *En Thomas la Locomotora de la Cantera, en los créditos de doblaje Irina Índigo fue acreditada como "Yrina Indigo" y Herman López fue acreditado como "Germán López". **También se le acredita a Isabel Romo, esto posiblemente a que Henrietta apareció en el episodio; pero Adriana Casas fue la que la dobló en tal episodio y no fue acreditada. Isabel no hizo ningún papel en ese episodio, pese que fue acreditada. *En Duncan y el Pasajero Gruñón, Duncan pronuncia el nombre de Rheneas como "Rinías". *El nombre del tren "The Flying Kipper" se ha traducido como "El Pez Volador" desde la primera temporada, pero a partir de la decimoséptima temporada se ha conservado su nombre original. **En El Kipper Apestoso, la palabra en el título "Kipper" (Arenque) no se traduce siendo la primera vez que no se traduce un título completo, Técnicamente, el título se debió traducir como "El Arenque Apestoso". **En Henry tira del Expreso, el término "The Flying Kipper" vuelve a ser traducido como El Pez Volador. * En Rojo Contra Azul, el término "soccer" ("fútbol" en inglés americano) no se traduce siendo la segunda vez que no se traduce una palabra en la adaptación del doblaje. * En La navidad fantasmal de Diesel parte 2, los actores de doblaje de Whiff y Scruff son invertidos, siendo Whiff doblado por Carlos Íñigo y Scruff por Ernesto Lezama, cuando debió de haber sido al revés. * En El Rescate de Rocky, Thomas erróneamente llama a Captain "Capitán" esto porque la traducción debió haber pasado esto como una palabra en lugar de un nombre propio. * Durante la vigésima temporada, el término Tidmouth Sheds se traduce nuevamente como "Cocheras de Tidmouth" en lugar de "Estación Tidmouth", el cual es el término que mayormente se usaba en el doblaje mexicano de la serie. * En Cómo lo hace, el nombre de Stafford es mal pronunciado como "St''r''afford". * En el título del episodio El Ferrocarril y los vagones, se le llama "Ferrocarril" al tipo de locomotora de Daisy, cuando en verdad es un "autoriel". * En Sobre La Colina, llaman a la línea principal "continente" debido a la confusión entre sus derivados en inglés Mainland '''y '''Main Line. * En El Tren Del Futuro, el conde dice "¿y quién '''preguntó' eres tú?". * En '''Perdiendo el tiempo', el loop de Oliver la excavadora "Oigan, oigan, ya es suficiente" fue mal sincronizado. * En El Silbato de Mike, el narrador en una escena se refiere a "La vía miniatura" como "El tranvía miniatura". **En el mismo episodio, en la escena donde Mike se está quejando, se refiere a él mismo en tercera persona en el loop "Qué mal hacen '''Mike' y Bert", quitándole sentido a la escena, ya que él se refería a ''Rex y a Bert. Transmisión Confirmaciones anticipadas *[https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=1607869909238507&id=319882254703952 Héctor Ireta de Alba en Facebook] (20 de septiembre de 2016) Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Adaptaciones Categoría:Series británicas de ITV Categoría:Series de Jam Filled Entertainment Categoría:Series animadas de Europa Categoría:Series animadas de 1980s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Discovery Kids Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Veo Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 9 Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Series transmitidas por Red TV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por TVN Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telecanal Categoría:Series transmitidas por Señal Colombia Categoría:Series transmitidas por Repretel Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2000 Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Trecevisión Categoría:Series de Hit Entertainment Categoría:Series de Mattel Studios Categoría:Series y Películas disponibles oficialmente en YouTube Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Comedia